Dry Cleaners
by PieAngel
Summary: QW14! Day 1-How they met "Quinn hums, "You didn't strike me as the type who used those things." Santana doesn't miss the way Quinn's eyes scanned her, subtly, as she said that."


"RACHEL!" The girl winces as she hears Santana yelling for her from inside her "room", which was basically just a corner of the loft curtained off. She breathes before responding, "Yes?" As hard as she tried, her voice still came out shaky and meek.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Santana hollers, and Kurt sighs and puts on a pair of headphones, giving Rachel a mocking "good luck". She glares at him but is cut short by the sound of Santana demanding an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asks back, but she regrets it as soon as it leaves her mouth because she hears Santana growl and yank the curtain open, storming into their living space, skirt in hand.

She waves it vigorously in Rachel's face, "THIS, THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT." The small brunette grimaces as she sees the orange stain on the otherwise white fabric.

"Oh...I...uh...that..." Rachel stutters, only further angering the already fired up Latina, who hardens her jaw, and speaks through clenched teeth, "What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" She repeats, and this time Rachel is smart enough to give her an actual answer.

"It's tanning spray..." Rachel mumbles. "I decide to be nice, for ONCE, and let you borrow my FAVORITE skirt. AND YOU GET TANNING SPRAY ON IT?!" Rachel shrugs, "UGH THAT WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER TOUCH ANY OF MY CLOTHES!"

Kurt makes a regretful sound, "Ooh girl, tanning spray does not, come out." The girls shoot him death glares, and if look could kill, he'd be dead by now.

Santana hastily grabs her purse and keys and storms out of the loft, slamming the door. Muttering Spanish profanities the whole time.

* * *

Santana's face is set in a scold the entire time that she is stomping to the dry-cleaners. Her skirt in a clenched shut, fist. If the people at this dry-cleaners can't get rid of the stupid stain...Rachel is a dead woman. Though she already is either way.

When she finally makes it to the place, she swings the door open and right away her mood changes. Because sitting behind the counter, is a gorgeous blonde, she looks up from her phone as the bell chimes and Santana notices her striking, hazel eyes.

The blonde smiles and Santana nearly melts. 'God, pull it together Lopez'. Santana walks up to the counter and sets her scold back in place. The girl frowns when she sees Santana scold.

"Someone's grouchy today," the girl teases, and normally Santana would be furious, but this time she just huffs. "So, what can we do for you?" She asks, smiling again, and Santana can't help but lose the scowl.

She drops her skirt onto the counter and the girl looks down at it, Santana notices that her name tag says Quinn. Hm, Quinn. A pretty name for a pretty girl.

Picking up the garment, Quinn inspects the orange stain, and raises an eyebrow at Santana, "Is this fake tan?" She asks, and Santana nods. Quinn hums, "You didn't strike me as the type who used those things." Santana doesn't miss the way Quinn's eyes scanned her, subtly, as she said that.

"I don't. My idiot roommate does." Quinn chuckles softly, and it gives Santana a light, feathery, feeling, "I'm guessing she's the one who stained it too?" Quinn muses, and Santana nods again.

"I am also guessing that you're gonna rip her head off?" This makes Santana smile, and Quinn looks back down at the skirt, "Well, she deserves whatever you plan on doing, this is a very nice skirt," she pauses, "though it would look even better with you in it."

Oh my god, she's flirting with me. Santana clears her throat and looks away from Quinn, "So, can you clean it or?..." Quinn bites her bottom lip, and Santana's eyes are trained on the lip. Damn, that's sexy...

"Well, a normal dry-cleaning won't, but I have a little something, something, that might." Santana smiles again, and Quinn smirks, "It's gonna cost you though..."

Santana sighs, of course, all she really wants is my money. Why didn't I suspect this. "How much?" She asks, as she looks through her purse, but Quinn places her hand on Santana's stopping her, and also sending sparks through Santana.

"Not money..." Santana eyes Quinn, puzzled. "If I get rid of the stain, then I want to see you in this skirt." Santana tilts her head slightly, confused, and Quinn replaces her smirk with a warm smile, "I want to see you in the skirt," Quinn continues, "when we go out on a date." Santana's smile returns. Maybe she won't have to kill Rachel after all...


End file.
